Rear-wheel drive passenger vehicles are typically designed with a solid-axle suspension system for transferring an engine's torque to the rear wheels of the vehicle. Such solid-axle suspension systems typically include an axle housing, a differential located in the axle housing, and two axles interconnecting the differential and the respective rear wheels of the vehicle. The axle housing is typically supported relative to the vehicle's chassis by multiple springs to permit the axle housing to move upwardly and downwardly relative to the vehicle's chassis as the vehicle is moving in response to irregularities in the driving surface.